Tobor, the Great
Tobor, the Great is a 1954 black & white science-fiction movie directed by Lee Sholem. It tells the story of robot named Tobor - the "robot" spelled backward, who was designed to be a robot pilot as a substitude for human pilots. 'Plot' The movie starts with introduction about human's modern inventions, including going into space. The next scene shows a space-pilot during the test but it is interrupted by Dr. Harrison, who cancels the test, becasue the pilot faints. The scientists say it wasn't dangerous, but Harrison is opposed to continue. He meets Professor Nordstrom - the creator of Tobor, who brings him to his house to present his robotic invention. The meeting was supposed to consist of 12 guests (including Dr. Harrison), but as it is later discovered there was an enemy spy, who was the 13th guest. During meeting, Prof. Nordstrom show all Tobor's features, including the remote, robot's emotions and his capability to defend himself. After the meeting, Brain - grandson of Prof. Nordstrom - breaks into his lab to see Tobor. He uses the controller to control him, but he cannon figure out how does it work, so it leads Tobor to go outside the lab and bump into some objects. Then Brian commands Tobor to come back to lab. Then Nordstrom comes into the house and sees the whole mess. He founds Brian in his lab, and in fact is happy that he figured out all remote's buttons in only five minutes. Next it is shown that professsor's house is being watched by spy. Nordstrom and Harrison invent new version of controller, that is a headphones-like device with a small remote that uses brain waves to control the robot. They test the new device and Tobor accoring to the to do list, that conssited of three points: #''Demonstrate manual dexterity.'' #''Adaptation to blind flight and instrument navigation.'' #''Reaction to space hazard.'' The first task for Tobot was just to type multiple times the phrase "tobor is robot spelled backward" on a typewriter. The second one was about using the simulator. Tobor was using it, when suddenly screen went black and Tobor was supposed to navigate the spaceship without any vision. He passed, but the last third test was about avoiding the space hazard and Tobor went nervous, because he could manage to avoid them all, and accidnetly broke the screen and punched Brian. Harrison shut him off and when turned on again he felt sorry to boy, who accepted the apology. After that during the night, enemy spyes broke into Nordstrom's mansion, but all of household members were alarmed by the system. So Nordstrom managed to activite his anti-burglary system, that played various sound of shooting and fighting airplanes as if they were real. Spyes escape. Nordstrom develops another version of Tobor's remote, which is hidden is a pen, so nobody can figure it out. Enemies sent to Brian a fake invitation to Griffith Park Planetarium. Brian goes there with his grandfather Prof. Nordstrom and both are captured. Guests wait for Nordstrom in his house, but he doens't come. At the same time enemies want Nordstrom to tell them his equation. They give him a pen, but he breaks it and starts to use his own, which was in fact Tobor's remote. Nordstrom tries to mislead them by writing them wrong one, but they punish the boy to make him write the truth. Nordstrom tried to command the Tobor using the pen to come and save them. Tobor is now activated is runs into the enemy position, first by foot, then by a car. After him follow all the guests. Unfortunatelly enemies figure out what is this device and one of them breaks it, so Tobor is deactivated. Ones of spyes tries to hurt the boy with fire, so Nordstrom agrees to write correct one, and so he does. At the same time Brian asks Tobor to come, and Tobor as if he would hear it turns on again and breaks into the enemy's place. He fights them and starts to win, but one of them quickly grabs the paper with equation and runs. Tobor's after him, so spy uses a car to destroy him, but he can't because Tobor is stronger. Tobor throws the spy off the car, who is now in hands of police and the crowd. Tobor goes to meet Brian, who thanks him for saving, by saying "You're wonderful". The last scene of the movie shows Tobor in space-ship and his flight. 'Tobor in the movie' Tobor ("robot" spelled backwars) is the main character of the movie. He has been created by Professor Nordstrom to be a robot pilot as a substitude for human pilots. Because space environment can be very dangerous for them. Tobor was sentient and had feelings, he bounded himself with a boy named Brain. Tobor could act independently or could be controlled by a special remote. There were few remote designs. The first one was introduced on a Tobor's presentation meeting and it looked like a box with various buttons. The sceond version of a remote was more handy. It was a headphones-like device with a small remote that used brain waves to control the robot. The third and last version was built into a pen, so nobody could figure it out. But unfortunatelly it's been destroyed by enemy agents in the end of the movie. Tobor can't speak in the movie. The only sounds he can do are some kinds of moans and screech (during the battle). Tobor was designed by Robert Kinoshita, who later desgined Robby, the Robot from the 1956's movie Forbidden Planet, like also Model B-9 from the 1960's science-fiction series Lost in Space. 'Cast' *Charles Drake *Karin Booth *Billy Chapin *Taylor Holmes *Steven Geray *Henry Kulky *Franz Roehn *Hal Baylor 'Production' *Director: Lee Sholem *Assistant director: Herb Mendelson *Producer: Richard Goldstone *Production supervisor: Orville Fouse *Production: Dudley Pictures Corporation *Story: Carl Dudley *Screen play: Philip MacDonald *Film editor: Basil Wrangell *Director of photography: John L. Russel, Jr. A.S.C. *Music: Howard Jackson *Sound: T.A. Carman-Howard Wilson *Art director: Gabriel Scognamillo *Makeup supervision: Bob Mark *Set decorations: John McCarthy, Jr.-Edward G. Boyle *Special effects: Howard and Theodore Lydecker *Optical effects: Consolitated Film Industries 'D.V.D. releases' The movie was released on D.V.D. on May 13, 2008 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment. 'Gallery' bscap0000-1.jpg|At the presentation tumblr_lgj6qh0uCH1qa96r9o1_1280.jpg|Tobor and Brian #1 Tobor, the Great3050.png|Tobor and Brian #2 Tobor, the Great2833.png|During the training Tobor, the Great4197.png|Through the gate Tobor, the Great4323.png|By car Tobor, the Great4452.png|Run to enemy's place Tobor, the Great224.png|During the battle #1 tumblr_lncmktnSb51qlfrrbo1_1280.jpg|During the battle #2 Tobor, the Great389.png|Driving the space-ship Tobor, the Great357.png|Tobor's head #1 Tobor, the Great1690.png|Tobor's head #2 Tobor, the Great1962.png|Inisde of Tobor Tobor, the Great1513.png|Remote #1 Tobor, the Great2668.png|Remote #2 Tobor, the Great2680.png|Remote #3 Tobor, the Great3519.png|Remote #4 Tobor, the Great2748.png|Writing on a machine Tobor, the Great2779.png|Tobor's writing Tobor, the Great2143.png|Tobor's place 6270797719_7630a9586e_o.jpg|Original movie poster #1 tumblr_m094za3NGG1r9nuemo1_1280.jpg|Original movie poster #2 tumblr_m4lwoaw7Dy1rv0p43o1_1280.jpg|Original movie poster #3 'External links' *Tobor, the Great at imdb.com, *Tobor, the Great at en.wikipedia.org, *Here Comes Tobor at imdb.com, *Tobor at en.wikipedia.org.